Love blossoms
by duckiemomo1
Summary: When the group moved into Alexandria, it was peaceful. Daryl and Carl never knew they could have these feelings for each other until they had a moments piece in the town. Will they move on their feelings or will one of them be in trouble? DarylXCarl Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. This is just a fanfic that I've wanted to write for a while so I'm putting it up. It's going to be a some what slow moving realization of love between Daryl and Carl and will get into a deeper relationship in later chapters. Reviews are welcome but please don't put bad reviews just because you don't like the couple I've chosen. DarylXCarl**

 **This is based in Alexandria, about a day or two after the group had arrived.**  
 **End of disclaimer.**  
_

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful in this new place they would call home, for now. There were people outside walking around, minding their own business, as if the world hadn't ended.  
Carl woke up, took care of Judith, gave her breakfast and had some himself. He didn't see his father but Michonne was there for breakfast for a short while before she wondered outside to take a better look around.

When Carl was done eating and cleaning up, he took Judith over to Carol and then decided to explore a little bit himself. He had noticed some other teenagers the day before when they had arrived and a girl outside the walls.  
He soon found them at the small pond, throwing pebbles into it and just hanging out. He walked over to them and introduced himself.  
"Hello, I'm Carl." He said with a small wave of his hand.  
The three kids turned around to see who it was. The girl just turned back around and didn't say anything. One of the boys walked up to Carl and patted him on the back.  
"Hey, I'm Ron. This is Enid," He said as he pointed at the girl.  
"And this is Sam, my brother."  
Carl was happy to be around kids his own age for once, he's had to live the past 2 years in fear for his life and grow up so fast. Now was his time to act normal again, at least for now.

* * *

Daryl woke up early, not that he slept well in the first place. He always slept with one eye open, he was jumpy ever since the world ended. He didn't know these new people, they seemed nice but he's been fooled before and it wouldn't happen again. He was already outside, looking at the walls, trying to find some kind of flaw in it. This place seemed too good to be true.  
While Daryl was out walking around he passed the pond and saw Carl and a few kids sitting and chatting. Carl was smiling, it gave Daryl a few butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't seen Carl smile in a long time but this time it seemed different. Carl was older now, more mature, more attractive. What? Daryl shook his head and turned around quickly, walking away in fast strides before he could be seen by anyone. What was he thinking about just then? He can't afford to have feelings for anyone, he has to protect everyone and keep himself alive.

* * *

* ***Please review. I will continue this story when I have free time at night. I hope you enjoyed this little tease chapter. I will try to make the chapters a little longer but for now they will be short because I'm a little rusty. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

** **Hi guys. I've gotten some interest in my story so I'll upload another chapter. I hope you guys are liking it so far. As I said before I haven't made a fanfic in a few years so I'm a little rusty. Don't give up on me! I tried to fix the spacing so it isn't just globbed together. It's suppose to be read in two different perspectives.**

* * *

The season was summer. Carl could feel a nice breeze on him when he was at the pond with the other teens. He smelled fresh air and didn't hear the daunting sound of walkers approaching him. He didn't know how to feel about it, his life had been about survival and killing walkers for years now. The girl Enid looked like a person who had been through the trials of the outside world like him so he sat down next to her.

"How did you end up here?" Carl asked softly, as the two other boys continued to throw rocks into the pond.

Enid just stared ahead, her eyes never wavering from where she was looking. She looked sad and distant, and for good reason but she wasn't going to answer a newcomer's question, at least not yet. She stood up and walked away, ignoring the boys when they asked where she was going.

It didn't phase Carl seeing Enid walk away from him like that, he didn't have feelings when it came to people he didn't know. He just took it that she didn't want to talk about it and that was fine with him, he was a quiet person himself.

Carl decided he would go for a walk, he said he'd see the other boys later and then walked off.  
The neighborhood was actually quite large, it reminded him of his old neighborhood when he was young and also reminded him of his mother. He missed her and thought of her every day. His way of keeping her alive in his heart is by taking care of Judith and keeping her safe.

* * *

Daryl was still wandering around the Alexandria walls, bumped into Rick a few times as he was also making sure there were no openings for walkers to get in. The door system was troubling to Daryl because it wasn't a very strong hold but that didn't matter at the moment.

While he was walking he spotted Carl again, _He must have left his new friends to go for a walk_ , Daryl thought to himself. He hadn't realized though that he had been staring at him for quite a while, checking out his tall, skinny frame. Carl's long hair was blowing gently in the wind and his long bangs were in his eyes, as usual, he was also wearing Rick's old police hat, like he always did.  
When Daryl realized he had been staring longer than he had wanted he quickly snapped out of it and blushed. He shook his head and looked back at where he had seen Carl but he was gone. What he didn't know is that Carl had noticed him there and came up behind him.

Carl put his hand on Daryl's back, "Hey are you alright Daryl? Are you sick? Your cheeks are red," He said in his usual soft tone.

Daryl jumped with a start when he was touched on the back which was rare for him. He became more red in the face when he saw Carl and realized that he probably looked like a moron at that moment.

"Fine, I'm fine!" Daryl said harshly, brushing Carl's hand away with him arm and then quickly walking away. He slapped his hand to his forehead when he realized how he sounded just then. _I am such an asshole, damnit!_ Daryl thought to himself and went to find a shaded tree spot far away from Carl so he could cool down both physically and emotionally.

* * *

Carl was taken aback by the response he got from Daryl. He was just asking if Daryl was feeling alright but then again it was Daryl and he has always been a loner, not wanting help from anyone and keeping to himself even if something was wrong.

So far no one really wanted Carl around so he took the hint and went back to take care of Judith. He walked back to the house and stared at it for a while, wondering how long this place would last. Carl shrugged and went inside but Carol wasn't there and neither was Judith. He decided to go upstairs and lay down in 'his room'. It still felt weird to him, it had been a few days now since they had arrived but it still didn't feel real.

As Carl laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling he began to drift to sleep. His eyelids felt heavy and he eventually succumbed to his being tired.

^ _Carl's Dream_ :  
{Carl was in his room laying in the bed but his eyes were open, in a bit of a daze. The door opened and it was Daryl. He came and sat next to Carl, looking down at him, putting his hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "What are you doing kid, taking a nap in the middle of the day?" Daryl said with a mischievous grin.  
Carl was caught off guard and sat up, he was now face to face with Daryl on the bed. He blushed, his heart started beating faster and faster. What was this feeling that was coming over him?  
Daryl lifted his hand and put it on Carl's cheek, slowly moving his head closer to Carl's, their lips mere inches from each other….}

Carl gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around the room quickly and put his hand on his heart. What was he dreaming about just now? Why would he have a dream like that? He was a teenager and had urges but he hadn't had the time to ever act on them. But to have a dream about someone he knew and who was also… a man. Carl didn't know how to take a dream like that, he had never had one like that before, not even about Beth, who he liked a while back. How was he going to face Daryl again? He didn't know if he could…

* * *

 **Well what did you think? You like that little dream tease? Don't worry, it will get better in later chapters. This is going to be a slow moving relationship so bare with me.** **Please review. More chapters to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Me again… obviously, lol. Well I got my first review, so thanks for that! I was super excited about it that I wrote another chapter for you. Keep reviewing and reading and I'll keep writing! Well I'll keep writing anyways but hey, reviews and favorites are nice too! I hope this chapter gets you all those butterflies in your tummy that I'm going for. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It was warm, not too warm but enough to make you sweat a little. Daryl had been lying under a nicely shaded tree in someone's backyard for a while, a little too much apparently since the sun was already going down. When he realized he had been laying around too long he jumped up and strutted off in the direction of Aaron's house to see if he would invite him for dinner again. They seemed to be friends now or at least Daryl trusted him, somewhat.

When he made it to Aaron's house he gave the door a knock. Aaron's boyfriend opened the door.  
"Hello, Daryl. How are you? Looking for Aaron?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…." Daryl said, trying to remember the guy's name but it wasn't coming to mind so he just shrugged and grunted.

"Why don't you come in, we were about to have dinner. You're welcome to join us." The man said as he stepped to the side and held the door open.

Daryl grunted again and gave a nod, thanking him before walking through the door and heading to the kitchen for dinner. He liked it when people made meals for him because he wasn't much of a cook, he's only ever cooked a few variety of rodents.

* * *

Carl was still sitting in his bed thinking about the dream he had about Daryl. He didn't realize the sun was going down until he heard the door shut downstairs. The sound made him jump a little, making him blink a few times and looking outside. He quickly got out of bed and opened his door, walking down stairs to see who had come home.

"Oh there you are, Judith and I went around town and said hi to the neighbors. What have you been doing?" Carol said, Judith in arm.

Carl cleared his throat and looked around the room anxiously before answering.  
"I was… taking a nap," He said, feeling his heart starting to beat fast again from the thought.

Carol didn't see Carl's behavior, she was too busy putting Judith in her playpen.  
"That's good, did you get any sleep?" She said, walking to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Carl just nodded and made a 'mmhmm' sound before walking towards the door.  
"I'm going to take a walk before dinner, don't wait for me," He said quickly before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Daryl put a hand on his belly and leaned back on his chair. He moved his hand up, putting a finger in his mouth to pick the food out of his teeth, making some unpleasant sounds. It was making Aaron's boyfriend annoyed.  
"Thank you for coming to dinner, Daryl but Eric and I are going to go to bed early tonight," Aaron said kindly, becoming aware that his boyfriend was getting irritable.

 _Ah! Eric, that was it,_ Daryl thought to himself. He nodded towards Aaron and Eric before standing.  
"Thanks for the food, it was good. Later," He said and walked to the door, opening it and walking out. Aaron closed the door behind him and said goodnight as Daryl walked away. Daryl just gave a backwards wave and kept moving.

By this time, it was dark outside, not many lights on but some here and there. It was kind of relaxing to see house lights on. He decided he would check the perimeter before heading to his house for bed.

There was a nice breeze this night, the air was a little thick from the heat still but it was enjoyable. Carl was walking slowly, looking up at the stars as he walked. He didn't realize that Daryl was also walking in his direction. Carl felt the breeze on him and he closed his eyes to take in a deep breath of it, still walking as he did so. Daryl saw Carl walking with his eyes closed and just stopped, Carl bumped right into him, which made him open his eyes quickly. Daryl caught Carl when he almost fell over.

"Are you okay, kid?" Daryl said, looking down at the boy in his arms.

Carl looked up at the man who was holding him, hearing Daryl's voice and hoping it wasn't really him. He felt his face light up like a red Christmas light and he quickly stood up and turned away somewhat.

"I-… I'm alright, c-cya later!" Carl said with hurry in his voice and started to walk back to his house.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and grabbed Carl by the arm, pulling him back.  
"What's the matter? Did something happen?" A hint of concern in his voice as he spoke rather sweetly to Carl.

Carl looked down at the ground as he stood in front of Daryl and started to tremble slightly.  
"I… had a dream."

"Yeah what of it?" Daryl spoke bluntly, not understanding the situation at all.

Carl now felt his heart beating fast, face still bright red.  
"I had a dream… that you…" He didn't know if he should tell him or not. He didn't want Daryl to be disgusted in him or ruin their friendship, "N-no, it's nothing. Just forget I said anything," Carl said and started to turn around to walk back to the house again.

Daryl grabbed him again, curious now about what Carl was trying to say he did in a dream. He put his finger under Carl's chin and lifted his head up so he could look him in the eyes.  
"What? I did what in your dream?"

Carl felt as if his soul would leave him, he was not face to face with Daryl, their faces weren't super close to each other but it still made him nervous.  
"I had a dream that… you almost kissed me," He couldn't believe that he had actually said it, and to Daryl!

Daryl's eyes widened, he was rarely taken aback by something. He stared into Carl's eyes and felt himself starting to blush as well. Did Carl have feelings for him? Daryl let Carl go and he took a few steps back and looked to the side as he tried to register what it was he just heard.

When Daryl let Carl go and step back, he felt his heart sink. Was he sickened by the thought of his dream? He couldn't take it. He didn't want to hear the answer. Carl quickly turned around and ran back to the house as fast as his feet could carry him.

He didn't know how he got home so fast and he didn't know if Daryl was behind him. When he got to the door he opened it and shut it quickly. Carl ran up the stairs and told Carol he wasn't hungry for dinner. He locked his bedroom door and fell face to pillow on the bed and closed his eyes.

"What have I done…." Carl said, angry at himself.

* * *

"Daryl, what are you doing? Get home and get some sleep," It was Rick's voice.

Daryl's head shifted towards the voice to see who it was, noticing it was Rick he quickly looked back at where Carl had been and was a little shocked he was no longer there. Where had he gone so fast? Maybe Rick hadn't seen the two of them, that would work out better for him if he hadn't.

"I was just walking back to my house now, goodnight," He said with a wave of his hand and then started walking slowly back to his house.

* * *

 ****Whelp! I don't know about you but this is getting a little steamy. I know I know, it's not going fast enough for you guys BUT that's how I want it. I don't want them to get all handsy and lovey dovey super fast. I want this to be believable people! Stay with me, it'll get good, I promise! Leave me a review to tell me what your thoughts are, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my loves. It's been like a week since I posted the last chapter and I have been busy with work and the holidays coming up but I have a few minutes to spare so I will post the new chapter for you tonight. I hope you all like it.**  
 **Warning: Slight lemon/ almost rape. Please take note that I don't want to harm these characters but this is the way I was thinking the story should go. It's not going to completely follow the real show storyline.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Carl awoke to Judith crying. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to look around the room. He didn't remember how he got home after almost confessing to Daryl.  
Carl just shook his head and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He got up and out of bed at a slow pace, got dressed and proceeded downstairs where he saw Carol with Judith.  
"Where is my dad?" Carl said with a stretch before sitting down at the table to have a piece of toast.

"Rick is probably out making his rounds, they want him to be the new 'sheriff' around here," You could hear the sarcasm in Carol's voice as she also rolled her eyes.

Carl acted like he didn't notice it and finished his toast, getting up quickly and running out the door. He hoped he could find the other kids around somewhere and maybe have some fun today.

* * *

Daryl was already awake, always early to rise out of bed, always restless. He saw Aaron walking towards him on the street.  
"Daryl, we have a mission today. It's just going to be you and me. There is a horse outside the walls that I've been trying to get for some time, I wanted to see if you could help me with that," Aaron said with a wary smile, not knowing if he can completely trust Daryl with something like this yet but he would give him a chance.

"A horse?" Daryl asked, a little excitement in his voice. He realized how he sounded and cleared his throat before continuing, "Yeah, I guess I can help you with that." He said with a grunt and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Perfect we'll leave now. Follow me, we need to track him down before the walkers get him. There have been more and more walkers around here lately and I don't want something to happen to him." Aaron spoke quickly, walking and talking to Daryl. They both walked to their vehicles and drove to the gate, where Tara was on duty that day. She nodded at Daryl and opened the gate to let them out.

* * *

Carl was walking down the street, near the gate and spotted Daryl approaching it on his motorcycle, Aaron close behind with his car. Carl ducked behind a bush and watched as they both left, he felt a small sinking feeling in his stomach. It was always a gamble when someone left the gate, not knowing if they would come back.  
"Please come back safe…" Carl whispered to himself as he saw Daryl's back disappear behind the gate as it closed behind him.

Carl could hear footsteps behind him so he turned around and saw Ron and Sam, "Hey Carl, what are you doing out here by the gate? Let's go play some games or read some comics," Ron said to him, waving his arm to invite him to his house.

It made him feel butterflies in his stomach when he heard those words. He never thought he'd ever hear someone asking him to play games ever again. This world seemed too far gone for things like this but he didn't complain. Carl ran towards them and nodded, "Yeah! Let's go!" He said eagerly.

* * *

*Time Lapse: 8pm*

Carl had stayed for dinner at the Anderson's house and played there all day with the boys. He had such a great time, he didn't realize what time it was.

"Carl, I think it's time that you go home so you don't worry your family," Mrs. Anderson spoke.

Carl looked at the clock and blushed, embarrassed that he let the time get away from him like that, "Sorry Mrs. Anderson, I didn't realize it had gotten dark out already. Thank you for letting me stay over," Carl said his goodbyes to the boys and to the woman before walking out the door.  
Mr. Anderson was sitting in the dark on the porch, smoking and drinking. Ron had told him about his father, that he wasn't a nice person to be around and to ignore him and walking straight home. So that's what he did. He quickly walked down the steps and started towards his house, which was on the other side of the town.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Mr. Anderson said with a slur of his words, obviously drunk.

Carl stiffened a little at the sound of the man's voice, he realized that he was walking behind him now, following him home. Carl tried to take a shortcut through the park, going past the gazebo now. He looked behind him and stopped when he didn't see the man following him anymore and sighed in relief. But when he turned back around to continue walking home, Mr. Anderson was standing right in front of him. He grabbed Carl by the neck and shoved him against the side of the gazebo, leaning his head alongside Carl's, "Are you ignoring me, boy? I don't like to be ignored," His breath reeked of cigarettes and booze.

Carl gasped at suddenly being slightly choked and shoved against a hard surface. He put his hands up to his neck and tried to pull the man's hand away but it was no use. A man in this condition cannot be reasoned with or moved by someone of Carl's stature. He could feel tears well up in his eyes, "Mr. Anderson…. Please let me go. I didn't mean to…. Ignore you… please," Carl begged.

The words just fueled the man's anger. His eyes widened with rage, "Shut up!" He yelled, letting go of Carl but only to punch him on the side of the face. The punch made Carl fall to the ground, he didn't move, it had knocked him out.

The man moved over Carl, grabbing his own belt off of his waist and wrapping it around Carl's hands, tying him to one of the gazebo's side boards, sitting him up as he did so.

Carl slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred from the hit. Before he could say anything the man put his hand through Carl's hair and gripped onto it hard, making Carl wince in pain.

"You have really long hair, like a woman. Let's see if you are one," The man grinned cynically and moved his free hand down Carl's chest to his crotch.

Carl's eyes shot opened, he started to tremble, feeling his hands were tied up hard which made struggling very painful. When he struggled the man gripped his hair even more, enjoying the pain Carl was in.

"Please, Mr. Anderson! Please let me go! D-don't touch me there, please! I won't tell anyone you did this just-…. AH!" Carl begged before the man took his free hand and slapped Carl across the face.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you. Got it?" The man gripped onto Carl's hair once more to get his point across. Carl just closed his eyes, nodding slightly in response, tears now wanting to well up in his eyes. He felt helpless for the first time in a long time. He couldn't save himself from this kind of foe.

The man continued groping Carl's body, from his chest to his lower region, sending chills down his spine. The man enjoyed the responses he was getting from the boy, he leaned his head in and licked Carl's neck, making Carl stiffen in response, trying to move away from it but being held in place by his hair.

Carl could hear something that sounded like someone running but he was trying to block out what was happening to him that he didn't realize that it was getting closer. He opened his eyes just in time to see Mr. Anderson getting kicked in the ribcage by Daryl. Daryl's face was full on rage, something Carl had never seen before. He was on top of Mr. Anderson, holding him by the collar and punching him until he was unconscious.

"D-Daryl! Daryl stop it! Stop!" Carl yelled, somehow his words reaching Daryl. He stopped and turned to look at Carl and then back at the man in his hands. He released him, dropping him without a care for his well-being.

Daryl crawled over to Carl and took out his knife, cutting the belt off of his wrists and then embracing him tight, "Man, kid. Are you alright? Christ, what a dickbag…" Was all he could get out.

Carl was completely embarrassed and red in the face, he was being molested by a….. man and Daryl had to come save him. He was useless. "I'll be alright Daryl.. you can let go of me now… I think I'll go home now." He didn't realize he was still trembling.

"I ain't gunna leave you like this, kid. You're coming with me," And with those words he picked up Carl and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to his house.

Carl got even more red, not believing what was happening, "Put me down, Daryl! I can walk myself!"

"Stop talkin' shit. You're still shakin', I ain't gunna listen to you," Daryl sounded very protecting in his voice which made Carl get butterflies in his stomach.  
They finally made it to Daryl's house, he opened the door and shut it behind him, still holding Carl over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs to the rooms, turned on the light and tossed Carl onto the bed. He then went into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit.

Daryl came back into the room and sat down on the bed, taking out a sanitizing wipe to clean the bruise on Carl's face from the punch, he had been hit so hard it had drawn blood, "Jeez, that shithead really did a number on you, I'll fucking kill him if he does this shit again."

Carl just kept his eyes to the floor, he probably looked horrible and worst of all, Daryl had to see him like this. "Really Daryl, I'm alright… I'm just going to go home…" He said, trying to stand up but Daryl quickly pulled him down onto the bed, pushing him onto his back.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, kid. Just stay still." Daryl finished cleaning up Carl's face and stared down at him, their eyes finally meeting for the first time since Carl told him about his dream.

"So tell me more about this dream you had," He was curious.

Carl's eyes widened and he quickly looked away again, "I already told you… you almost kissed me. That's it.." He blushed and closed his eyes.

Daryl smirked, noticing how embarrassed Carl was over his dream. He leaned over him, leaving his face just inches away from Carl's face.

Carl opened his eyes when he felt the weight on the bed shift and breathing on his face. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Daryl so close, he opened his mouth slightly but he couldn't speak, he was so surprised.

* * *

 **Well, I think I'll leave it at that. If you want more I need some reviews! I need to know what you think of my story. If I get at least 2 reviews I will continue. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a little while but I think you've all been patient enough so here is a new chapter for you.**

 **I'm going to put the last few lines from the last chapter into this so we don't miss anything so please don't be confused! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So tell me more about this dream you had," He was curious.

Carl's eyes widened and he quickly looked away again, "I already told you… you almost kissed me. That's it.." He blushed and closed his eyes.

Daryl smirked, noticing how embarrassed Carl was over his dream. He leaned over him, leaving his face just inches away from Carl's face.

Carl opened his eyes when he felt the weight on the bed shift and breathing on his face. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Daryl so close, he opened his mouth slightly but he couldn't speak, he was so surprised.

"So… do you want me to kiss you?" Daryl asked with a sinful grin, moving slightly closer to the now trembling Carl.

Just as Carl was about to say something there was a harsh pounding at the door and a yell that sounded like his father. Suddenly Carl was brought back to reality and quickly jumped off of the bed.  
Daryl pouted his lip a little and grunted in protest but just shrugged and walked to the door, Carl following behind him.

The pounding on the door was getting more desperate as they got closer to the door, Daryl stopped as he grabbed the handle and looked at Carl, their eyes meeting one last time before he opened the door.

It was Rick, he had a furious look on his face, "Daryl, have you seen C… Carl! Where have you been? We found Pete beaten pretty badly next to the gazebo."

Carl was about to say something but Daryl stepped in front of him and spoke up first, "That shithead was going to rape Carl, when I came back from my mission tonight I heard some yelling and then I found that piece of crap on top of him so I beat the piss outta him."

Rick got red in the face with rage, Carl was red in the face from embarrassment that Daryl would reveal so much but it didn't surprise him, Daryl rarely kept secrets from the group, especially his dad.

Carl saw his father reaching his hand to his side where his pistol rested and he grabbed his hand quickly, "Dad.. DAD! I'm fine, Daryl took care of him, he would be a fool to do anything again. Lets just leave it alone. I just…" Carl felt himself lose control of his body, his vision becoming hazed. He fell to the floor, blacking out.

"Carl! Carl!" Rick and Daryl both yelled, falling to their knees, Rick grabbing him up in his arms and looking to Daryl "Run ahead of me to the medic house and wake someone."

Daryl nodded and broke out in a sprint to the house. Once he got there he pounded on the house, when it wasn't answered right away he backed up and kicked the door in, "Hey! We need a medic, now!"

Denise was startled upstairs in her bed when she heard all the commotion downstairs. She shot out of bed, grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs, "What on earth is going on?" As she was speaking Rick ran in with Carl in his arms.  
"It is the middle of the night, what the heck happened?" Denise was confused, seeing Carl beaten and unconscious.

"It was Pete, he attacked Carl when he was drunk and now he passed out, please tell me he'll be alright," Rick was shaking with anger and fear as he laid Carl on the hospital bed in the room.

Denise was shocked, Pete had done things like this before but only to his wife, "I think he might have a concussion, was he hit? Someone has to tell Deanna and Reg, this kind of thing can't go on anymore if he's losing control like this."

Rick looked to Daryl but Daryl shrugged, "I didn't see if he was hit but he's got bruises and was bleedin' bad when I cleaned him up."

"I think he will be alright, he just needs to rest for now. Rick why don't you go talk to Deanna and Reg," Denise said as she was hooking Carl up to a bag of fluids.

"After I lock that piece of shit up for what he did to my son," Rick stomped out of the house and ran in the direction he left Michonne with Pete.

"So… he'll be alright? He ain't gunna die?" Daryl asked, standing at a distance and staring at Carl concerned.

Denise looked over at Daryl and then at Carl, smiling a little but trying to keep it to herself, "Yes I believe so. I think he'll be fine. You can go home now. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Daryl was sad he was being told to go home but he didn't show it, or so he thought. He shrugged and grunted, "Whatever, as long as he's fine, I don't need ta know." With that he walked out of the house and looked around the town. It was still dark, he didn't feel like sleeping though, Carl was on his mind now.  
He started walking and before he knew it he was back at his house. What happened to Carl tonight reminded him of when he was wondering with the Claimers group. He was going to leave the group that night but stayed nearby when he heard them hassling people. He tried to save Rick, Michonne and Carl. He remembered seeing Dan shoving Carl to the ground. It made his blood boil, all these assholes trying to rape Carl. Carl was so innocent and kind and understanding. Thinking about it just made Daryl more pissed off that he wanted to kick Pete's ass again.

Daryl opened his door and slammed the door behind him, walking now to the couch and laying down on it. He closed his eyes, not expecting that he'd be able to sleep but he ended up falling asleep.

Before he knew it there was a knock at the door which woke him with a start. He jumped up off the couch and ran to the door, opening it quickly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and grunted, "What do you want?" He asked with a sneer.

It was Aaron, he had another mission for Daryl, he had heard what happened and thought Daryl would need a day out to cool down and so that Rick, Deanna and Reg could figure out what to do with Pete while they were gone.

Daryl agreed, he didn't want to leave Carl when he didn't know if he was awake or not but they needed to go out and find new people to bring into the community.  
They both left within the hour, Aaron in his car and Daryl on his motorcycle.

Daryl's bike made a loud roar as they left, waking Carl.  
"Nnngh… my head hurts," Carl opened his eyes slightly, lifting his hand to feel his head. He opened his eyes fully when he felt a bandage on his head, "Wha-what's going on? Where am I?" He started to panic until he saw Denise.

"Don't worry, Carl. You're in the medic house, how are you feeling?" Denise walked over to feel his forehead and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, where is Daryl and my dad?" Carl asked quickly, taking the blanket off his lap, starting to get out of the bed.

Denise pushed him back onto the bed and put the blanket back on him, "Don't rush out of here just yet. You might have a concussion. You need some rest and this is the best place for it. Please stay for the next day or two."

Carl frowned, "But…" Before he could protest, Denise gave him some pain medicine and a drink of water, "Please take this and get some rest. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get something from upstairs."

Carl watched as she walked upstairs and heard a door close, just as he was about to take the IV out of his arm he heard the front door open, his eyes shot to the door, looking for Daryl but it was his father. He let out a small sigh, "Dad, I'm sorry."

Rick sat down on the chair next to the bed and scooted it closer so he could talk to him, "You have no reason to be sorry, Carl. I had a talk with Deanna and Reg. Pete has been doing this kind of thing to his wife for a long time it seems and last night was the last straw. He is being driven far away from this compound and left somewhere."

It came didn't come as a surprise to Carl that his father said something like this to him. He has seen his father do this kind of thing to people before.  
"Dad, where is Daryl?" He asked quietly.

Before Rick could give an answer Denise came downstairs and walked over to Rick.  
"Hello. Carl is doing just fine. He needs some rest though, if you wouldn't mind letting him get back to sleep."

Rick nodded and gave Carl a small pat on the head before heading out the door.

* * *

Later that night:

Denise had been awake for a long time now, waking up in the middle of the night to tend to Carl. She wasn't use to being the head of the medic house but since Pete was banished, it was now her job. She checked on Carl once more, he appeared to be asleep so she walked over to the couch and laid down, falling sleep almost instantly.

Carl peeked an eye open, glancing over at Denise. When he noticed that she was asleep, he pulled out his IV and quietly got out of the bed. It creaked a few times but Denise was a heavy sleeper, thank goodness.

He went out the back door, so he wouldn't wake her up or be seen by someone outside. No one had given him an answer where Daryl was all day so he would find out on his own.  
Carl started looking at Daryl's house, looking in his windows but noticing no one was home. He went to Aaron's house to look in his garage window but both the car and Daryl's Motorcycle were gone. He realized that it was Daryl's motorcycle that he had heard this morning after all.  
His heart sank a little, he sat down on the grass in front of Aaron's garage window and sighed. He wondered if Daryl was thinking about him too.

* * *

 **Well this chapter was kind of uneventful BUT I will make another one soon, maybe even tonight! I'm off work for three days after tomorrow so I'll hopefully be able to continue our little love story then.**  
 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I said I might make another chapter tonight and so I did. I read a little and got inspired. Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carl had almost fallen asleep next to Aaron's garage but snapped out of it. He ran back to the medic house and snuck back inside, peaking at Denise to make sure she was still asleep before quietly getting back into the bed. He soon fell asleep.

When he woke up again it was already 10:00am although he felt like he didn't get any sleep. He had been dreaming of Daryl again, nightmares almost. Carl worried about Daryl when he went out of the compound with Aaron. Would he come back? He always believed that he would, he was a strong man. Daryl had been beaten senseless and still through punches, surrounded by walkers and still made it out without a bite.

* * *

It had been a few days now. Carl was healed up pretty well besides a small scar on his temple which was covered by his hair. Daryl was still out with Aaron which made Carl anxious. He didn't know what was going on, if he was hurt and needed help, if he was captured, if he was dead or even the walking dead.

Carl had a few sleepless nights, his friends noticed the worry in him and asked him if he was alright but he just smiled at them and said he was just worried about Daryl, which everyone was.

* * *

It has been a whole 7 days since he had seen Daryl last. His heart was beginning to ache, different scenarios were running through his head. He still had faith in Daryl that he would make it back. The sun was starting to set, the warm breeze caressing Carl's face as he sat in front of the pond in the middle of the compound. He was alone most days now, Ron didn't want to be his friend anymore after his dad was banished. Ron blamed Carl for what happened even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

There was a familiar sound rippling through the air, the sound of a loud motor. Carl felt his heart skip a beat, he jumped up so quick he almost fell into the pond. He listened hard, was it just his imagination? No, there it was. The sound of a motorcycle. It had to be Daryl.

Carl ran as fast as he could to the gate, then hid behind a bush nearby as he did when Daryl would go out sometimes. There was chatter and some happy clapping from Glenn who was guarding the gate this time.

Glenn quickly opened the gate. Carl saw Daryl slowly make his way in with Aaron in the car behind him. They went straight to Aaron's house to put the vehicles away. Carl breathed a sigh of relief and laid down on the ground below him to look up at the clouds. They were dark orange and pink, it relaxed him. He hadn't slept well for the past 7 days worrying about Daryl, he soon passed out from exhaustion next to the bush.

* * *

"Hey, kid. What do you think yer doin'? Wake up," It sounded like Daryl, like he was sitting next to him.  
Carl opened his eyes, he saw Daryl kneeling next to him in the grass which startled him. He shot up quickly and jumped to his feet.

"Daryl! I was tired.. I just look a nap," He realized how odd that sounded, sleeping outside next to a bush.

"Yeah, I can see that," Daryl smirked and stood up, rustling Carl's hair a little, "You want to come over for a bit?" Daryl really wanted to spend some time with Carl after being away from him for a week. He missed seeing him and had a lot of time to think about his feelings while he was out with Aaron.

Carl looked down at the ground, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning, "I would like that, I mean if it's okay."

With that response, Daryl put his arm around Carl's shoulders and started walking with him back to the house, "What's been goin' on while I ain't been here? Anythin' good? Did ya miss me?"

Carl felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt Daryl holding him close like this as they walked and then blushed at the last question, "Yes…" He said in almost a whisper.

When they got to the house they went to the backyard and Daryl started a small pit fire. Carl sat down on a lawn chair and Daryl did the same once the fire was going.  
"Hey. I got you somethin' while I was out there," Daryl leaned forward and reached into his back pocket, taking out a nice size hunting knife and handing it to Carl.

"Wow, you got this for me? This is amazing, thank you Daryl!" Carl couldn't contain his excitement.

Daryl nodded, standing up and walking towards the backdoor of the house, "You want somethin' ta drink, kid?"

Carl's excitement faded quickly when he heard the word 'kid' again. He shook his head and sighed. Daryl walked into the house and shortly came out with a cup in his hand, sitting back down in front of the fire.

Carl didn't know if he would ever be seen as anything but a kid to Daryl. He had known him for a few years now. He gritted his teeth and looked over at Daryl then closed his eyes tightly, "I… I like you!" Carl blurted out.

Daryl was taking a drink at that moment. His eyes widened and he choked on his drink, leaning over and coughing, trying to catch his breath. Did he just hear him right? This was something so unexpected that Daryl didn't know what to say. If he told Carl he liked him too and Rick found out, he would be a dead man. Not only is Carl a minor but a boy and also his best friend's son.

Carl felt his mind go blank for a minute until he realized what he had just said. He opened his eyes to see Daryl coughing and looking down at the ground with a look of what looked like horror on his face. He fucked up, he said something he shouldn't have and now Daryl is never going to talk to him again. He stood up quickly and started walking away "I have to… go home, I'm sorry. Please forget what I just said."

Daryl snapped out of it and cleared his throat, looking over at Carl to see him leaving. He wasn't going to get away that easily. He jumped up and ran at carl, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "Forget what you said? Why? Did you not mean it?"

Carl looked at his wrist being held by Daryl, then looked up at him, "I did mean it but I don't want you to hate me, now let me go," Carl pushed Daryl away and pulled his wrist away, turning away again and walking to the side of the house.

Daryl growled slightly and narrowed his eyes, chasing after him, "Hey!" He yelled, grabbing Carl by the shoulders and pushing him against the house, then put both hand on either side of Carl, "Listen to me, damnit! I like you too, shit. I can't believe this."  
He could see Carl trembling and looking up at him, he looked so innocent, so cute, so inviting. He wanted to protect him. Daryl couldn't wait for Carl's response, he wanted what he wanted and leaned in, pressing his lips against Carl's soft lips.

Carl's eyes widened. Was this really happening right now? This was like one of his dreams but it felt so real. Daryl's lips were on his, he was being kissed by him and was confessed to. He felt his body almost go limp, leaning into the kiss slightly. He closed his eyes and brought his arms up to wrap them around Daryl's shoulders to hold himself up.

Daryl felt that his kiss wasn't being resisted so he broke the kiss suddenly, picking Carl up and carrying him in through the back door of his house so they wouldn't be seen. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them either. Daryl carried Carl up to his room and laid him on the bed, when he looked down at Carl he lost all control. Carl was laying there, red in the face with concern in his eyes. He was too adorable and Daryl couldn't take it. He leant down and started kissing Carl again, slipping his tongue into his mouth now, moving his hand over Carl's chest to pull his shirt up a little. He moved Carl's legs so they were on either side of him and moved his hips up to grind against him a little, clearly horny.

Carl's eyes widened, tears welling up in his eyes a little, pushing Daryl away slightly, he broke the kiss and panted, "D-Daryl…. Stop. Please…" He begged. He was scared and he didn't know if Daryl could hear him or see him. He was like a dog in heat.

But Daryl did hear him. It was like something snapped inside of him and he looked down at Carl's tears and what he had been doing. It made him angry that he would just take advantage of Carl like this, he was acting like the other men who tried to rape him.  
"Carl, damnit. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" He sat back, then laid down on his back to look up at the ceiling, "Damnit, I'm such an asshole."

Carl wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up, looking down at Daryl, "You're not an asshole, Daryl. I like you… I want to do these things with you but I've never done them before and I'm scared. Could we… go slower?"

Daryl loved how understanding Carl could be, it made him feel a little better to hear those words. He nodded, grabbing Carl's wrist, pulling him down to lay in the bed with him.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I hope you liked the little bit of lust in this chapter. More mature things to come later. It'll get to that point eventually don't worry. It makes me happy that so many people read my story. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys, how was the last chapter? Good? Good. Glad you liked it. It had more views than ever. You guys are just itching for some action, I can tell. ;) Not to worry. Some good stuff to come! Enjoy!**

* * *

Daryl ran his fingers though Carl's hair and sighed, "Guess it's time for you to go home so Rick doesn't get worried."

Carl's head was on Daryl's shoulder as they laid in the bed, he wanted to stay but he knew it was true. After what happened to him before with Pete, his dad had been keeping tabs on him constantly.  
"You're right, I guess I'll get going," He said half-heartedly, pushing himself up and scooting off the bed.

Carl felt Daryl also get off the bed and turned around. Daryl put his hand under Carl's chin and pushed it up, leaning his head down to kiss him on the lips, "You be good now," He said with a smirk.

Carl could feel his cheeks burning up, his eyes widened for a second, pressing back into the kiss before it was interrupted. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Daryl was so cool, so calm, it made him feel special that Daryl wanted only him.  
He nodded, walked downstairs and out the door. As he walked home he bit his lip slightly while thinking of Daryl. When he got home he realized that Carol and Judith were both sleeping. He walked quietly upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

Daryl laid down in his bed after shutting the door behind Carl. He didn't know what he was doing, Carl was still a minor but things just moved so quickly tonight. Carl confessing to him like that, it surprised him and delighted him. He had to leave on another mission with Aaron in a few days, he wanted to spend more time with Carl but it would draw attention if he was all the sudden hanging around Carl a lot during the day. He'd have to be with Carl during the night time.  
With thoughts of Carl running through his head, he quickly passed out. He had been on a long mission, not a lot of sleep but now he was safe within the walls of Alexandria.

* * *

Daryl woke up to the birds chirping, the sun was barely up but he had always been a light sleeper. He went downstairs to grab a snack and then started to make his rounds outside, checking the post to relieve who was on watch that night. He had some time to kill so he didn't mind taking a turn, Carl was probably still sleeping anyway.

* * *

Carl was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, half conscious. He was gently caressing his lips with his fingers. He had never been kissed like that before, an adult kiss, he didn't know what he should do next. What did it mean to have a relationship with someone? Times were different now… It wasn't a time for relationships, it was a time for survival. He felt torn but he really liked Daryl, he wanted to be with him as much as he could. But then there was the fact that Daryl had to go on mission with Aaron every now and then, there was no guarantee he would be back. It made Carl's chest hurt to think about it.

There was a knock at the door, "Carl, breakfast is ready. Ron is also standing outside, I think he wants to talk to you," It was Carol, she didn't open the door, just spoke through it.

"Alright, I'll be right down," Carl raised an eyebrow at the part with Ron being outside. He walked over to his window to take a look and saw him walking back and forth in front of his house. What did he want? They hadn't really spoken since Ron's dad had been banished. He didn't know what to expect but he would talk to him nonetheless.

Carl through on a new set of clothes and put his shoes on and walked downstairs. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and then walked out the front door, heading towards Ron. He didn't need to say anything, Ron spoke first.

"Hey. I'm sorry about treating you so bad. Why don't you come outside the walls with Enid and me today? It'll be fun," Ron spoke with an overly cheery voice.

Carl raised a brow and stared at him, he didn't know if he could trust Ron anymore but if Enid was going to be there he would consider it, "Yeah, I guess. They just let you guys leave?"

Ron shook his head, "No, we're sneaking out. Follow me," He waved his arm and started to lead Carl behind one of the unoccupied houses.

Carl followed at a distance behind Ron, still not fully sold on the idea. It would be dangerous to be outside the walls but he hadn't been outside the walls since they had arrived at Alexandria and he was itching to have an adventure.

Ron walked over to the wall, looking around before putting some pegs into the holes on the metal supports that surround the compound. He started climbing it like a ladder and motioned for Carl to follow him.

"Wait Ron. What about Enid? I thought she was coming with," Carl took a step back when he asked this, not trusting Ron at the moment.

"Don't worry, Carl. She's already out there. She showed me how to do it and gave me the pegs. She wants us to meet her out there," Ron spoke cheerfully again, trying to hide his deceit.

Carl's gut was telling him that it didn't seem right but he hadn't seen Enid at all yet today so he didn't know if Ron was lying or not. He reluctantly followed, climbing up the wall after Ron. Ron Jumped over to the other side and Carl followed shortly after.

He didn't see Ron when he jumped down, "Ron?" Carl said in a soft voice, looking around. He walked forward, through some trees. Ron came out from behind a tree behind Carl with a small board in his hands and whacked Carl in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Carl fell to the ground and Ron stood over him with a revengeful, evil grin.

"You will pay for what happened to my dad, you asshole," Ron sneered, grabbing Carl under his arms and started to carry him off towards the small town that was nearby. He made it to a small shack like building that use to be a general store and then locked the door behind him.  
Ron then set Carl up on a chair and tied him up tight, "You will suffer when you finally come too. I can wait all day…" Ron pushed a chair in front of Carl and sat down, waiting for the boy to finally wake up.

* * *

Daryl was sitting on a chair at the watch point next to the gate, leaned back a little with his foot up, crossbow in one hand in his lap as he kept watch. He got a little bored and started thinking about Carl, wondering if he was already awake. He turned to look back over at Rick's house to see if he could catch a glimpse of Carl coming out or walking around.

He turned at the right moment, he saw Carl walking behind that rapist's son. Daryl narrowed his eyes and grunted a little. He stood up and watched them closely, they were pretty far away but he had really good eyesight.

Daryl growled slightly when he saw the boys going behind a house. He didn't see them come out. It had been about 10 minutes since they had gone back there. Daryl was getting suspicious, itching to find out what was going on. If that piece of shit's kid was harming Carl he would be furious.

There was nothing Daryl could do at the moment since he was standing watch. He had another hour or so until it was someone else's turn. His eyes never left the house for a second until he heard someone's voice calling him.

"Daryl, how long have you been at watch? Do you need a break?" It was Tara, she was climbing up the ladder while talking.

"Yah, take it. I need to be somewhere," Daryl didn't even use the ladder, he jumped down from the platform and started running towards the house the boys went behind.  
Once he got there he looked around and didn't see them. The house didn't look disturbed either. He looked over towards the wall to see pegs in the holes. He quickly climbed up them and looked over the wall.

Daryl jumped down and looked at the ground at the footprints, one pair went behind a tree and another walking straight. The straight ones ended and there were drag marks on the ground. Someone was knocked out and being dragged away towards the small town nearby.

Daryl could feel his adrenaline pumping and his blood boiling. He started to follow the drag marks, hoping he wasn't going to find Carl dead at the end of them.

* * *

Carl made a small hissing sound as he slowly started to come too. He could feel that his hands were bound behind his back and he was tied to a chair. He slowly opened his eyes, he could feel there was dried blood on his face but he couldn't wipe it away.

"Ah you finally woke up, coward," It was Ron's voice, "You know my dad is probably dead out there. He's all alone and it's all thanks to you," He was slurring his words slightly. He had been drinking while he waited for Carl to wake up.

"Ron, it wasn't my fault. Your dad tried to…" Carl started but Ron slapped him across the face.

"Did I say you could talk, you asshole?!" Ron's eyes looked just like Pete's eyes did that night, Carl started trembling as the memories flashed into his head.

Ron grabbed an old piece of cloth and wrapped it around Carl's mouth to gag him. He then leaned down and spoke quietly into Carl's ear, "I am going to make you suffer…" He then thrusted a small kitchen knife into Carl's outer thigh.

* * *

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to upload a new chapter, works been a bitch. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. What's going to happen to Carl? Will he survive? Will Daryl save him? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! ;) Reviews are awesome, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey my friends! What's going on? Hope you had a good weekend. It's freezing here but somehow I managed to survive below zero temperatures. Will Carl survive a crazy Ron attack? We shall see! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Carl's eyes widened, tears forming as he lets out a muffled scream. He has never felt pain like this before, this was excruciating. Before he could make another sound he was punched in the gut, the knife still sticking out of his leg.

The breath was swiftly taken from his body. Carl tried to gasp for air but it wasn't helping, he was gagged, he coughed and tried to take a deep inhale but as soon as he was about to Ron grabbed the knife and pulled it quickly from Carl's leg making Carl reel his head back in pain. He stomped his foot on the ground and closed his eyes tight, wanting this to be over.

"How did that feel? This is nothing compared to how my dad must be feeling, if he's even alive…" Ron trailed off, walking around the general store. Suddenly he heard a noise from the back room in the store. He hadn't checked to see if there was a back door. He was too busy with Carl and his revenge to care.

A heavy, gargled breathing sound was coming from the back room, Carl's heart started to beat fast and he started sweating a little. He knew what that sound was and there was nothing he could do to defend himself.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw a walker slowly creeping it's way into the room they were in. Ron figured it would go for Carl, in that case he didn't care and would gladly watch as it ate Carl in front of him.

* * *

Daryl had been following the drag marks and footprints left by the two boys. They ended at a small shack with the words "General Store" on the sign in the front, the sign was now on the ground but once hung above the door.

Daryl approached the building and looked in the window, the glass was foggy from dust and grime but he could make out Carl sitting in a chair tied up with the other kid standing nearby. He growled a little and glared through the glass at the boy. He smashed the front door open and looked towards the boys, that's when he saw the walker making a b-line to Carl.

Ron jumped, obviously startled by Daryl barging in. He ran to the other side of the store and then ran behind the walker to make his escape through the back door. The walker ignored him, now at Carl, putting it's hands on him, lowering it's head to take a bite out of Carl's neck.

Carl closed his eyes and stiffened, holding his breath in anticipation.

Daryl had his crossbow at the ready and shot the walker right in the head, perfect shot. It fell on Carl and then on the floor, making a gurgling sound before becoming silent.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief that the torture was over and that he wasn't walker food, Daryl had incredible timing.

Daryl cursed under his breath "Little shit got away." He walked over to Carl, taking his knife out to cut the bindings and gag off of him. He knew it was only a matter of time before more walkers came, he had made a lot of noise when he smashed open the door.

He quickly picked up Carl, hearing walkers coming towards the front door. Daryl turned to see them and went to the back door. It was clear so he started walking at a fast pace.

Carl wanted to say something but he was still out of breath from being punched in the gut and from the lose of blood in his leg, which was still bleeding. Carl felt dizzy, the bouncing from Daryl's fast walking and the blood loss was making him sick to his stomach. So much so that he turned his head and threw up.

Daryl wasn't phased by this, he kept his eye on the prize, which was getting to the front gate of Alexandria and getting Carl to the doctor.

After Carl had thrown up, he passed out, his body going limp in Daryl's arms. He looked pale.

Daryl finally got to the front gate after having to dodge a few walkers along the way. Tara was still watching the front gate, "Open the gate!" Daryl yelled up at her. She wasn't looking in their direction until she heard his voice.

Tara's head spun around and she gasped, "Daryl? Wha- Carl? Oh my god!" She climbed down as fast as she could from her watch and opened the gate.

Rick had been walking nearby with Deanna when he heard Carl's name. He came running and saw Daryl coming in through the front gate with Carl in his arms. An all too familiar scene for him. This was the third time something bad has happened to Carl and Rick was reeling.

"Carl! What happened to my boy?" Rick started tearing up a little, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Not now, Rick. He's lost too much blood," Daryl kept up his fast pace as he strided to the medic house.

Rick opened the door, Daryl set Carl down on the bed and then Denise started work on him right away. She gave him an IV and then shooed Rick and Daryl out of the house so she could get him healthy again.

They stood outside the door. Deanna was there with them as Daryl spoke, "It was that piece of shit doctor's son. He lured Carl out of Alexandria earlier today. I saw it when I was on watch."

Deanna was taken aback, not wanting to believe what she was hearing "Why would he do such a thing?"

Rick almost cut her off, "For revenge about us banishing his father. If that boy comes near this compound of Carl I will end his life."

Deanna felt the same way but she put her hand on Rick's arm "We can't be rash like this. We are civilized people, Rick. We need to think clearly here."

Rick and Daryl's minds were on one thing, finding that kid. They both made eye contact and Daryl knew what Rick wanted. He wanted Daryl to track the boy and end his life. Daryl nodded and walked away, not saying a word. Deanna put her hand out to comfort Daryl about Carl but she retracted her hand and sighed, "We should have a town meeting about this."

Daryl had heard that before he walked off and made plans in his head that he would leave in secret when the town was at the meeting. It was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carl woke up, a little color was back in his face after having the IV in him. He realized where he was and remembered what had happened. He looked over at Denise, knowing that his dad and Daryl would try to get revenge for what happened to him. He didn't want that, he knew that Ron was a bad person but he didn't want them to kill him.

He motioned for Denise to come closer to him, "Please, you have to find Daryl for me. Tell him I want to see him right away. You have to find him now, please!"

Denise told Carl to calm down and then she left quickly to find Daryl.

* * *

 **Well this is where I leave you guys. Not anything super exciting in this chapter but I'll write another one soon. Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey friends. Sorry to leave you with such a boring chapter but remember, it's a slow love story and I need to put some plot and story in there. It can't all just be naughty, lusty stuff :P**

 **Anyways, this chapter might have a little of that. Please give me some reviews, I like to know how you guys think the story is going. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated-R for violence and sexual content, use caution if you don't want to read!**

* * *

Daryl got his crossbow ready and as soon as he saw people gathering for the town meeting he found Rick and told him to tell Deanna that he wasn't feeling well and stayed home.

He then made his way to the front gate where Sasha was taking up watch for the night. Sasha knew where Daryl was going, "Be careful out there, Daryl. That kid knows people will be looking for him. He'll be dangerous."

Daryl grunted and looked at her, "Not as dangerous as I'll be when I find his sorry ass."

With those words he opened the gate and broke out into a jog in the direction of the general store. The kids foot prints should be somewhat visible still. That kid was dead, walking.

* * *

Denise made it back to the house a little before the meeting ended, she already knew some of the details already. She wanted to check in on Carl to see if he was doing any better.

She opened the door and looked over to the bed, seeing Carl laying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you get any sleep?" Denise asked.

Carl hadn't heard her come in and shot up quickly, looking over at her eagerly, "Did you find Daryl?"

Denise held her smile in when she walked over to him to change his IV bag, "No I didn't but your dad said he wasn't feeling well and stayed home."

Carl looked down at his lap and turned pale, he knew that was a lie. Daryl was probably outside of the wall by now, probably already found him.

"Carl are you feeling alright? You look pale," Denise put her hand on Carl's forehead and then pushed him down so he would get some rest, "You need some sleep, I'll be in the kitchen making some dinner if you need me."

Carl laid there on the bed with his heart in the pit of his stomach. He was more worried that Daryl was out there by himself in the dark. Would he ever see him again?

* * *

Daryl was at the General Store now, he had to kill a few walkers along the way but he finally made it. He walked to the back of the store and found the kid's footprints in the dirt. He bent down to see where they were leading, towards the woods. He started to jog a little, looking down at the footprints every now and then to see if he was going in the right direction.

He saw them leading towards Alexandria. Daryl started to run faster now, they led to the spot of the wall Carl and the kid had jumped down from before. The footprints stopped at the wall. Daryl was worried now, was he still after Carl? He climbed up the wall and over it, looking down to find the right footprints. They led into the unoccupied house in front of him.

Daryl saw the back door was slightly open so he snuck through the backyard to get to the back of the house. He put his back to the house and softly stepped towards the door. He looked into the house through the sliding glass door and then slid it open as quietly as he could.

As he stepped in he took a once over glance and didn't see anyone, so he started walking through the house, going room by room. Daryl found no one on the bottom floor and started up the stairs, twisting his body to walked up backwards so he could cover his back if someone was looking down at him from the railing. Still no one there.

Daryl made it to the top of the stairs and heard some shuffling in the furthest room from the stairs, he could see there was a small light on. He inched towards the door and then kicked it in, pointing his crossbow at the boy on the floor. It was that little shit.

Ron jumped when Daryl kicked the door in, he leaned back on his hands, putting one out "H-hey man, it's all a mistake. I didn't kill him, he's fine right? So can't we just forget about what happened and let it go?" Ron begged, terrified.

Daryl pointed his crossbow at Ron's leg and shot one of his arrows. The arrow logged into Ron's inner thigh and he yelled and fell back in pain, grabbing at the arrow.

"Oh god, please. Please don't kill me man…" Ron clung to his leg and began to cry.

Daryl was at the point of no return. He was tired of people messing with Carl, he was a good kid and people just wanted to hurt him. That time was done. Daryl would see to it.

He walked over to the kid and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out. He grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder to carry him downstairs.

Daryl looked around the backyard to see if anyone was there and then started to walk to the wall. He carried the kid up the pegs and jumped down. He started walking, just walking. He didn't know when he was going to stop, he wanted to be far enough away from Alexandria so that no one would get in his way.

When he found a good, isolated spot, he put the kid down and pushed him against a tree. Tying him up. Ron started to come too, "H-hey, where are we? Wha- you're tying me up? Hey, can't we talk about this?"

Daryl didn't say a word. He just tied the kid up and then started to walk away. He could hear Ron yelling for help, then yelling louder, probably from a walker getting closer to him, then pained screams, then it was quiet. It was done.

He started to jog now to get back to Alexandria before people woke up. It was still dark but the birds had started to chirp which meant the sun was going to rise soon.

Daryl had made it to the front gate, Sasha saw him and opened the gate. She knew that it had been done and didn't say anything. She climbed back up to her post and sat down.

Daryl walked to the Medic House and looked in the window, Denise wasn't downstairs, she must have gone to bed upstairs. He went to the back of the house and opened the door quietly, making his way over to Carl's bed. He sat down in the chair next to the bed to wait for Carl to wake up.

That didn't take very long. Carl heard the chair squeak and he shot up in bed, turning towards the sound.

"Daryl…" Was all he could get out, he wanted to cry but he kept it in. His voice sounded crackly from him worrying about Daryl.

Daryl stood up and stepped next to Carl's bed, reaching out and grabbing his face. He leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, his tongue slipping into his mouth. Carl wasn't resisting, he laid down slowly, keeping the kiss intact as he did so.

Daryl followed him down but climbed on top of Carl on the bed, moving Carl's legs to either side of him. He moved one of his hands down Carl's chest and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipping his hand into Carl's pants. He started to rub Carl's now erection through his underwear, Carl let out a muffled moan and tried to break the kiss but Daryl wasn't having it.

Carl started to squirm underneath Daryl, letting out small moans and gasps from the rubbing. Daryl then slipped his hand under Carl's underwear and pulled his erection out, slowly rubbing it.

The slow rubbing is all Carl needed, he had never done this before, not even on his own. It got him so excited and he came all over himself and Daryl, making a loud, muffled moaning noise.

He laid there, the kiss was now broken, he was panting and staring lustfully up at Daryl.

Daryl leaned down and licked Carl's neck and then whispered in his ear, "Let me clean you up."

He did so, cleaning himself up and Carl. When he was done he looked over at Carl and saw that he was passed out. He went over and kissed him on the lips softly and walked out. The sun was rising now but he didn't care. He was in love with Carl and happy.

* * *

 **I hope this made you happy friends. :) It made me happy. More to come! No pun intended….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey friends. I know it's been a while since I made a new chapter and I'm sorry! I've been pulling extra shifts at work and I'm moving soon but here's a new chapter just for you guys.**

* * *

It's been a week since Carl was stabbed by Ron. He was walking around now but with a small limp.

Daryl was out on another mission and Carl was trying to be his usual self while he was gone.

Carl was now getting dirty looks from Ron's mother and he didn't see his little brother anymore either. But that was expected. She didn't know what happened to Ron and she never would know.

Carl wanted desperately to go outside of the wall like he use to do, he felt trapped in this place. He needed to feel alive but he knew it was a bad idea.

He always noticed Enid leaving and coming back. She didn't know how to be part of a community again and he understood that.

As Carl was walking around the village he heard the sound of a car pulling up to the gate. He didn't hear the usual motorcycle sounds that went with it and he began to panic. He raced as fast as he could to the gate but the car was already at the medic house.

His heart started beating a mile a minute, what happened? He couldn't stand it and then a voice rang out to him. A familiar voice.

"Hey, Carl. Why d'ya look all flustered?" Daryl said, standing behind him.

Carl spun around and stared at Daryl in a confused manner, then he looked back at the medic house before looking at Daryl again, "Where is your motorcycle? And why is Aaron's car at Denise's house?"

Daryl looked down at his boots and scratched the back of his head, "We just got scratched up a bit and I crashed my bike. I'll be goin' back for it in a few days."

Carl took a deep breath and sighed, looking rather relieved. He then ran up to Daryl and wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Daryl was taken off guard and was quite stunned at the gesture. He got red in the face and looked around frantically, hoping no one was looking, especially Rick and he pulled Carl off of him.

"Hey, I missed ya too alright? Why don't you come over tonight." Daryl said in a kind of hushed tone.

Carl blushed and nodded and before he could say anything else, Daryl started walking off towards his house. Carl understood that he probably needed some rest before he came over. He was so excited that he ran home and forgot his leg was still hurt.

When he got home, Rick was in the living room reading a book. Carl closed the door behind him and smiled at his dad, "Hey dad, can I spend the night at Daryl's house tonight?"

Rick looked up from his book, "Sure, Carl. Is he back already? That was a short trip."

He saw his dad get up and walk out the door without saying a word but he knew why. His dad always talked to Daryl and Aaron after their trips, he was like the rest of the group. They all feel cooped up in a place like this.

* * *

Later that night, Carl lost track of time while reading some comic books that when he looked out the window it was already dark. He jumped up and ran down stairs and out the door. He started jogging over to Daryl's house and right as he was about to reach the front yard of his house there was a sound coming from the backyard.

Carl started walking slowly to the back and peaked around the corner. He saw Daryl standing there with Aaron. They were talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like a serious talk.

Then suddenly Aaron reached for Daryl and leaned in to kiss him. Carl's eyes got wide and he felt his heart sink to the deepest part of his being. He couldn't believe was was happening right in front of him.

Before he could see anything else he turned and ran back home, trying to wrap this around his mind.

Daryl pushed Aaron off of him and glared at him, "You have a partner and now so do I. I don't need to tell you who it is so just back the fuck off."

Aaron looked hurt, biting his lip and then storming off to his house.

Daryl knew he had heard someone on the side of the house before and he went to look but found no one there. He looked down to track the footsteps but they ended on the pavement and it was impossible to track in this light.

He was wondering where Carl was but just assumed he fell asleep. He went inside and went to bed himself, not knowing the trouble brewing in Carl's mind.

* * *

 **Oh no! What will happen to our beloved couple in the next chapter? Drama drama! Stay with me guys! I love you! Stay well and have fun watching the new episodes on AMC! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I can't wait for you to read this chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites. It makes me really happy that you like my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

The birds weren't chirping that morning. It was raining, just a light pour. Gloomy. The weather reflected Carl's mood. He was sad, depressed, deep in his own thoughts. He just laid in bed that morning and stared out the window at the rain that was hitting the pane.

There was a tapping sound on the glass of the window which got Carl's attention. He sat up and walked over to the window. He couldn't seen anyone through the watery glass so he opened it to see Enid standing at the street staring up at him.

Just as Carl said her name, she started to run towards the vacant house that they usually hang out in. He knew she wanted him to follow. So he quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to the door and saw Carol talking to Mrs. Anderson. He froze when he saw her crying at the table with Carol comforting her. He knew that Ron was probably dead but he didn't know if he could tell her. She deserved to know but he couldn't tell her. It broke his heart to see her in this miserable state. He thought about his mother and how sad she would be if he was gone.

Carol whistled at Carl and waved her hand to shoo him away. The whistle broke his stare and he realized that he was being rude. He quietly walked out the door and ran to the vacant house.

Once he got there he walked to the backyard and saw that the pegs were in, which meant that Enid was out of the compound. He grabbed the pegs and quickly cleared the fence. The ground was slippery and muddy from the rain and he fell on his butt. Carl could hear a snicker from the woods and he blushed slightly.

"Enid? Where are you?" He called out, standing up and running into the forest. She was very stealthy when it came to the woods. She knew where all the hiding spots were and knew how to hide her tracks so she couldn't be found. Carl really admired her bravery.

Carl felt something hit him in the back of the neck, an acorn? He quickly turned around and ran in the direction. Soon he found Enid sitting at a fallen tree. He went to sit next to her.

"What's up?" He asked her.

Enid sat there for a few minutes, listening to the rain falling, hitting the dead leaves on the ground before speaking, "I thought you would need to talk or something. You haven't come out of that house in 3 days."

Carl blushed, why were girls so good at noticing other peoples feelings? "Nothing happened, I'm fine. Mind your own business." Carl snapped at her, not wanting anyone to know about his feelings for Daryl.

Enid rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine, be an asshole. I just wanted to help. I'm going back." Without hearing a reply she started walking back to the compound.

Carl watched as she walked out of his vision. He just sat there, thinking about what he saw in the back of Daryl's house. And for a moment he forgot that he was outside of the compound and forgot about walkers.

* * *

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize a small herd of walkers was approaching him from the front. Carl finally broke his train of thought when he heard the sound of walkers close by, when he looked up he saw the herd right in front of him, almost on top of him. His eyes grew wide and he jumped up and over the fallen tree. It was close to dark now and hard to see where he was going.

Carl slipped on wet leaves and mud constantly that his knees and legs were wet and scrapped up from broken branches and twigs. He could still hear the walkers behind him, never letting up, the rain making his scent stronger.

He was completely lost now, he didn't know which way was Alexandria and which way wasn't. It set him into panic mode. He finally found a tree he could climb up.

He grabbed a branch but slipped off, his heart beating uncontrollably at this point. He kept trying to grab it over and over. He heard the walkers getting closer now, they were so close.

Carl finally jumped and got a grip on the branch and pulled himself up right as the walkers reached the base of the tree. He sat there on a branch, breathing slowly to calm himself down. It had been a while since he had to run away from walkers like this.

His eyes grew wide again when he patted his pockets and belt and realized he had ran out the door so quickly that he forgot his knife. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess. He was running from the walkers for such a long time that he didn't even know where he was anymore. He wasn't familiar with the area. What was he to do? Daryl wouldn't be able to track him in this heavy rain, not after walkers were trampling over all of his shoe prints.

Fatigue started to set in and he closed his eyes, falling asleep up in the tree.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, the rain had stopped and the sound of walkers was gone. Carl looked down to the bottom of the tree and didn't see them anywhere, not even the sound of them walking around.

He was so happy that he didn't even suspect anything strange. He jumped down from the tree, still soaking wet from the night. His legs and arms all bruised and scratched from falling so many times.

Carl began to walk in the direction he thought he came through, seemed there was a lot of tracks in that direction. But as soon as he started walking he heard someone behind him, "Hey boy. What are you doing all the way out here, and all alone?" The voice sent chills up Carl's spine. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Carl didn't have the chance to turn around on his own, he was grabbed by the shoulder and shoved against the tree forcefully which made him wince. He looked up and saw the face of Pete.

Carl tried to push the man off of him but that just earned him a punch to the abdomen. Carl felt himself fall to his knees, he grabbed his stomach and leaned over to puke. The man chuckled. "Did you think you could get rid of me? Well you couldn't! And now you're going to pay for what you did to me!" With his voice rising, his anger did also and he kicked Carl on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Carl looked up for a moment and saw a walker grab Mr. Anderson from behind and bite him on the neck.

Carl blacked out for a moment, when he came to he could see that Mr. Anderson was on the ground now, the walker eating his flesh. He got startled and quietly and slowly started to move away from the walker and the body. He quickly got up and started running through the woods.

Soon he made it to a road and felt himself beginning to black out again from the blow to the head.

Before he passed out he saw a car pull up to him and a pair of boots approaching him.

* * *

 **Oh boy, what's going to happen to our young lover? Who is that in the car? Tune in next week for another incredible chapter of Love Blossoms! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey folks! Sorry it took so long for another chapter! I'm in the middle of moving and working, etc. But here I am and I come bearing a gift, this lovely chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Light sexual content.**

* * *

There was the sound of someone walking on wood planks with boots. Carl groaned when he tried to open his eyes, there was a glare of sun in his face. He finally opened one of his eyes to look around. It was a building, the sun was coming from a broken window.

"Wha…. what is this place?" Carl asked with a hoarse voice.

A voice came out of the shadows inside the room, "It was a car garage shop." The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Carl got up, wobbling slightly, the person stepping forward and grabbing hold of Carl's arm and back to support him. Carl looked up and recognised the face of someone from Alexandria. One of the runners of supplies.

"Heath? Why are we here?" Carl was confused. He didn't remember why he was out of the compound or why his head hurt so bad.

"I was on a supply run and I saw you come out of the woods. Your head was bloody and you have scratches and bruises all over. Why are you out here all by yourself? I can't imagine anyone knows you're out here." Heath narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Carl's intentions.

Carl tried to think but it made his head hurt more, he let out a hiss and grabbed his head in pain. Heath put Carl's arm over his shoulder and helped him outside to the car, putting him in the back and then quickly peeling out, "Hold on Carl. We'll be back in Alexandria in 30 minutes."

30 minutes? Carl was shocked that he had ran all the way out here last night by himself. What was he doing out here? He winced from the pain in his head and felt a twinge in his stomach. He leaned over the seat and puked on the floor of the car.

Heath almost skid off the road and he cursed a few times, "God damnit! This is just my luck! I got a white boy puking in my back seat, shit! This is just great… I hope you know that you're going to owe me big for this kid!"

Carl felt awful for throwing up in Heath's car, "I'm sorry. I don't understand why I'm like this…" His voice trailed off when he looked out the window and saw a walker coming out of the woods. It was Pete or looked like Pete. Suddenly it all flooded back into Carl's head at once and he screamed. His scream almost causing Heath to crash into a tree.

"What in the fuck kid?! What was that for?" Heath yelled in an angry tone.

"Pete.. it was Pete…" Carl stared out of the back window, watching the walker following the car from far back.

Hearing the name gave Heath a shock. He knew what had happened to Pete and knew that Pete had been driven somewhere far away to exile, "You saw him? Where was he?"

"I remember now.. I was outside of the walls. I was being chased by walkers and I hid in a tree. Then when I woke up the walkers were gone.. So I jumped down. And he was there. He attacked me, hit me in the head and stomach. Then I blacked out and when I woke up he was being eaten by a walker." Carl laid down on the back seats and stared up into nothingness. His life was always so fucked up now.

Heath looked back at Carl from the rear-view mirror and let out a sigh. He didn't respond and just drove back to Alexandria. They got there around sundown.

When they pulled up there seemed to be panic. Rick ran up to the car and asked Heath if he knew where Carl was which he pointed to the back seat. Rick's eyes went from worry to anger in a split second, "Carl! Where the hell have you been? You don't ever leave without telling someone!"

Carl felt his face turn red. He felt like a child being scolded which was embarrassing, "Sorry, Dad. It won't happen again."

Carl got out of the car and walked to the house to lay down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

Oddly enough he woke up a few hours later. He looked at the time and it was around midnight. He rolled around in bed but couldn't fall back asleep. The image of Pete was in his mind.

He decided to go for a walk. He walked down stairs and closed the door behind him as quiet as he could.

Carl found himself walking to the pond. He sat down by the edge of the water and threw pebbles into the water. The glow of the moon becoming distorted by the ripples in the water.

It was really peaceful there, the sound of the water and the crickets chirping. He laid down on the grass to look up at the stars. It had been a while since he could relax like this and just look at the stars.

After a while he got up from the ground and started walking towards Daryl's house without realizing it. When he strolled up to his front lawn he froze. He saw there was a light on in the window. He didn't know what to do.

Carl still had the image of Aaron and Daryl kissing in his mind. But he hadn't seen Daryl in days, he missed him a lot. Without knowing it, his feet led him to Daryl's front door. He raised his arm to knock on the door but before he could the door swung open, it was Daryl.

Carl looked him in the eyes, Daryl narrowed his eyes and grabbed Carl by his wrist and pulled him into the house forcefully. He slammed the door behind him and pushed Carl against it, looking him in the eyes, leaning in real close.

Daryl took a kiss from Carl with force, a bit painful but all the more pleasurable,

Carl was surprised but didn't resist, it's what he wanted.

Daryl wouldn't let their lips part, not for a second. He was pent up and was worried about Carl when he was missing. He moved his hands up Carl's shirt and pulled it off, while the kiss was parted he took his own shirt off.

Daryl locked the door, grabbed Carl and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him up to his bed where he threw Carl onto it. He looked down at the boy and grew even more lustful towards him. It had been years since he had a moment to think about things like this, let alone do them.

Carl was red in the face, he laid there on the bed, his forearms holding him up slightly to look up at Daryl, his thoughts of Aaron and the kiss were gone in this moment. Carl could feel himself getting aroused by the sight of Daryl shirtless. It was a sight he had never seen before and it was intoxicating.

Daryl thought the same way about seeing Carl shirtless. He moved in, crawling over Carl's body and kissing him harshly on the mouth, pushing Carl against the bed where he deepened the kiss with his tongue. He tasted the boy's mouth and it filled his senses.

Carl laid back and took the kiss hungrily. He felt his mind going blank from all the new senses taking over his body.

As Daryl was exploring Carl's mouth, he was also was exploring Carl's body. He moved a hand down Carl's exposed chest, teasing his nipple with a small pinch which made Carl gasp in the kiss. He moved his hand down further towards Carl's pants, undoing the belt and zipper.

Carl gasped again and closed his eyes tightly, moving his hand down to grab Daryl's for a moment in a bit of adolescent resistance.

Daryl could feel Carl's hand resisting him from entering his pants so he broke the kiss and leaned up on his knees, looking down on Carl, "Can I take them off?"

Carl stared up at him and then covered his very red face in embarrassment, nodding slightly.

Daryl caught the nod and grinned, moving his head down towards Carl's belly, giving it a kiss which made Carl moan slightly. Daryl put his hands on either side of Carl's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, exposing his hard member.

Daryl leaned up towards Carl and pulled his hands away from his face, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. He grabbed the boy's hard cock and started to stroke it, Daryl watching for a nice reaction. Carl gasped and pressed his hips forward, wanting more. After Daryl had jerked him off the first time in the medic house, he thought about it constantly.

Daryl enjoyed making Carl feel good but he wanted some too. He leaned up on his knees again and undid his belt and zipper, pulling his hard cock out as well.

Carl's eyes grew wide, he had never seen Daryl like this before and it made him excited. Not only that, Daryl was huge which intimidated him a little.

Daryl lent down and kissed Carl again before pushing Carl onto his stomach. He stood up and took off his pants completely. He pulled Carl's hips up so his butt was in the air, exposing everything.

Carl closed his eyes tightly, not resisting anything but feeling quite embarrassed at this point, feeling totally exposed in front of Daryl.

Daryl grinned even more now, he ran his thumb over Carl's entrance which made Carl jump, "D-Daryl…." Carl whimpered, he was scared.

Suddenly Daryl and Carl heard a voice, "So this is the so called "lover" you were talking about. A boy." It was Aaron.

Daryl turned towards the doorway to his room. He shot over to the man and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him to the wall, "What the fuck are you doing in my house? I aught to kill you."

Carl felt his heart leap out of his chest when he realized someone knew their secret. He grabbed a blanket from the bed, covering up before he sat up to stare at the two.

"I wanted to see this so called lover of yours. I'd been spying on you the past few days to see who it was but all I saw was this kid come to your house and I was curious. I wonder what Rick would do if he found out you were raping his child." Aaron had a sinister grin on his face as he spoke.

* * *

 **Oh my! Just as we were getting to the good part! Darn you Aaron! Why you gotta ruin it?!**  
 **Whelp! Gotta wait till next time. Will Aaron spill the beans? Will Daryl kill him? Find out next time! Love ya guys, thanks for sticking around!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, sorry to leave it on such a cliff-hanger this last chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and favs/follows. I'm happy that everyone likes my story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Carl's face was frozen, staring at Daryl holding Aaron against the wall. He never wanted someone to find out about their relationship, his father would be angry for sure. Maybe he would never let him see Daryl again or worse, he might kill him. He didn't know what his father would do but the thought scared him.

Daryl's face was full on rage, keeping Aaron against the wall hard which made the other man wince slightly, "How the hell did you get in here?"

Aaron shrugged and grinned, "Well I have lived here longer than you, Deanna trusts me with a copy of all the house keys."

Daryl growled and threw Aaron to the floor, then kicked him hard in the stomach several times before leaning down to rummage through the man's pockets. He grabbed the keys from Aaron's back pocket and put them in his own, "Piece of shit," He said after he spit on Aaron's curled up body.

Aaron wheezed and curled into a ball, holding his stomach in pain, "Damnit Daryl. He's just a kid, why would you care so much for a kid like him? What's Rick going to say when he finds out you've been fucking his son?"

Carl gasped, got up quickly from the bed and pulled his pants and shirt on quickly. He ran out of the house before Daryl could say anything. Carl ran home as fast as he could.

Daryl didn't stop him, just watched. Now he could kick Aaron's ass in piece. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him up to his feet, their faces only inches apart, "If you tell Rick, I don't care what he does to me but I will kill you." He looked the man in the eyes before slamming his forehead into Aaron's, knocking the man out.

Daryl let him fall to the floor, staring down at him for a few moments. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He leaned down and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carried him back to his own house, sitting him up on against Aaron's front door for Eric to find in the morning.

It was still dark outside at this time. Daryl was too pissed off to sleep now so he walked over to the front gate to take over a shift to cool his head.

* * *

The next morning came and it was one that Carl was dreading. He had laid in bed all night thinking about what his father would do if he found out about Daryl and him being together. It's not like it was a relationship between a man and a woman.

Daryl had been thinking about it all night as well. If he wanted the burden of telling Rick himself or if he just wanted to keep it a secret. Daryl wasn't the type of man to just let something go and he didn't want someone else spilling the beans.

Daryl was relieved from duty at the gate and decided he was going to tell Rick himself. He wandered around looking for him, then spotted him at the pantry. He took in a deep breath and started over to him.

Before he could get there, he saw Carl walk up to Rick. Daryl stopped and hid behind the corner of the house before he got to Rick.

Rick was standing at the garage opening of the pantry.

"Dad, I have something I want to tell you," Carl said, walking up to him.

Rick turned around, "What is it, Carl?"

"I… I'm in love with someone," Carl turned red when he said this, his palms became sweaty and he couldn't look his father in the eye.

Daryl watched in amazement that Carl would be the one to tell Rick.

"You're in love with someone? Who?" Rick was intrigued now.

"I'm in love with… Enid. I've been sneaking out with her a lot lately, I just wanted you to know," Carl's heart felt heavy as he lied to his father about his relationship.

Daryl turned back into the side of the house, leaning against it. He clenched his fists hard, his nails digging into his palms until they bled. He turned around and punched the side of the house hard before storming off towards his house. He grabbed his bike and road to the gate where he saw Carl run up to him. Rosita opened the gate.

"Daryl, where are you going?" Carl asked, confused as to why Daryl would be leaving by himself.

Daryl didn't look up at him, he revved his engine, "Mind your own damn business, kid. You just worry about your little girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone." With that said, he sped off as fast as his bike would take him.

Carl felt a sting in his heart, from Daryl's words. He didn't think anyone else was around when he said that to this father. It was a horrible lie, he couldn't take those words back now. And now Daryl was all alone outside of Alexandria.

* * *

 **Short chapter but I'll make another one shortly! But oh my gosh! What's going to happen to Daryl? He's all alone out there! We all know he can handle himself but what is Carl going to do? Find out next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well.. that was quite the ending to the Season 6 of TWD. I really don't know how I feel about it BUT that's not why you're here. You're here for some romance, am I right? Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Sexual content.**

* * *

Carl stood there at the gate, it was now closed. He just stared at it for a while, he had hurt Daryl. His reasoning behind lying about their relationship was because of Aaron. Now that the mindset of Carl being with Enid was in Rick's head, if Aaron say anything about Carl and Daryl being intimate his father would think it a lie.

The way it came out of his mouth to his father from Daryl's point of view must have made it seem true. It really worried Carl that Daryl was out there all alone and angry. A dangerous combo.

What could he do? He couldn't go out there to find him. Daryl was on his motorcycle and Carl didn't know how to drive. There's no way he would be able to catch up to him or even know where he went. He just had to stay in Alexandria and wait for his return.

* * *

Daryl wasn't too far from Alexandria at this point, it was midday now and his mind was on how pissed off he was at Carl. His mind was set on that Carl had betrayed him and was secretly seeing Enid behind his back. There were plenty of opportunities for the pair to meet up while he was on missions outside of Alexandria.

While he was distracted he didn't realize a tree had fallen on the road in front of him. He saw it, but too late. He slammed on the breaks but crashed into the fallen tree hard, flipping over it and falling onto his back on the road which knocked the wind out of him.

He laid there moving his arms and legs slightly as he tried to regain his breath. He could hear the sounds of heavy, raspy breathing approaching him. The walkers.

Daryl pulled his aching body off of the pavement and reached for his knife, he gasped in a wheezy voice when he realized that his knife had fallen off his belt when he crashed. The walker was on him, Daryl was pushing him off with the little strength he possessed.

His motorcycle had attracted more walkers from the surrounding woods. Daryl could hear the breathing and rustling which was making him feel a little anxious as they approached.

Daryl shoved the walker that was on him to the ground and looked around, spotting his knife on the side of the road. He ran over and grabbed it, his breath now coming back but the sting of his ankle pinging at his senses. He cussed under his breath and stabbed the walker on the ground in the head. He did the same to the rest of the walkers coming at him.

He hadn't felt this beat in a long time, he was sweating heavily so he took off his vest and shirt while he looked over the damage on his bike. Surprisingly there wasn't too much damage except for the headlight. It was in pieces.

Daryl picked his bike up and started it, it made a few rattling sounds but it didn't concern him. He started back to Alexandria, he had had enough excitement for one day. Or so he thought…

* * *

Meanwhile, Carl was sitting at the pond in Alexandria, throwing rocks into it. He didn't know what he could do to convince Daryl that he was trying to help.

While he was thinking he heard someone approaching him from behind and quickly turned around, hoping it was Daryl.

Enid stopped when she saw Carl turn quickly. Carl sighed and turned back around.

Enid narrowed her eyes and bonked Carl on the head before sitting down next to him, "What was that reaction? So rude…"

"Sorry, Enid. I was hoping you were… well nevermind." Carl didn't want to reveal his feelings yet.

* * *

Daryl's bike broke down, there was a gas leak from when he crashed. He was close to Alexandria and so he hid the bike in the woods under some brush.

He had to kill a few walkers but he finally made it to the front gate, "Hey, let me in. My bike broke," Daryl yelled at whoever was on watch at the time.

Daryl walked in and decided he wanted to find some tools to go out and fix his motorcycle. As he was walking to get some tools he saw two people sitting at the pond, one of them looking like Carl and the other like Enid.

When he got closer he saw that it was them, they were close together. Daryl growled and stomped over to the two teens. He grabbed Carl by the arm and pulled him up before throwing him over his shoulder.

Carl gasped at being grabbed suddenly, "D-Daryl? Wha… what are you doing? Put me down!"

Enid stood up and reached for Carl but Daryl grabbed her by the wrist and looked her in the eyes, "Bitch, don't mess with me."

Enid's eyes widened and she snatched her hand away. She looked down and grabbed her backpack before running away.

Carl hit Daryl on the back, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that, she's my friend!"

Daryl started walking towards his house and grunted angrily, "Is that all she is to you?"

Carl blushed when he realized what Daryl was talking about, "Yes! That's all…"

He was cut off when Daryl reached the house. Daryl opened the door, slammed it behind him and locked it. He carried Carl to the room and threw him onto the bed.

Carl blushed more, "What are you doing? It's the middle of the day! Someone it going to…"

Daryl cut him off again by climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. He broke the kiss just to take their shirts off and then he continued to kiss the boy again.

Carl felt Daryl pushing him down and he didn't resist. He could feel himself getting aroused.

Daryl moved his hands to Carl's pants and pulled them off quickly, along with his underwear. Carl gasped and reached his hands down to stop him but Daryl was quick at grabbing Carl's wrists and pinning him to the bed.

Carl closed his eyes tightly, blushing furiously, he was nervous about someone coming into the house again, like Aaron did. He didn't want his father coming to look for him and finding this.

When Daryl didn't feel anymore resistance in the boy's arms he moved his hands down to take his own pants off, he broke the kiss and stood up to get undressed. He then grabbed Carl and turned him over. Forcefully he grabbed the boy's hips and pulled them up so he was on his knees.

Carl gasped, Daryl was going really fast and it was scaring him. He had never had sex before or done anything like this and it was scary but also very arousing. He buried his face into the sheets and held on tight.

Daryl went down on his own knees and opened up Carl's pale ass. He narrowed his eyes and growled, feeling himself getting very hard. He leaned in and bit the boy's ass which made Carl jump and tremble slightly.

Daryl pressed his thumb over Carl's hole before leaning in to lick it. He inserted his tongue inside him, pressing two fingers inside him as well. Daryl was doing this over and over trying to prep Carl as best as he could since he didn't have any lotion to help the boy so he didn't get hurt.

Carl was gripping the bed hard, his cock was trembling. The fingers and tongue were quite pleasurable and he didn't want it to stop.

Daryl did this for a few minutes longer before standing up. He spit on his hand a few times and rubbed it over his own cock, "I'm at my limit.." With that said, he pressed the head of his cock to Carl's entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Carl took a deep breath in and froze, it was really painful. He remembered seeing Daryl's cock before and it was huge and now it was being put inside him.

"Hey, relax Carl. Damnit you're tight," Daryl rubbed his hand over Carl's back, his other hand on Carl's hip to help him push in more.

Daryl winced at how tight Carl was but somehow got all the way in. He paused for a moment, he could feel Carl's walls twitching around him. He reached down and grabbed Carl's erection and started stroking it gingerly.

Carl bucked slightly at the touch, he had never experienced this kind of sensation before and even with the pain in his ass he could still feel such pleasure from his own cock.

Daryl grinned at the bucking and he started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of the boy slowly. When he thought Carl was getting use to it he move his hips in a way so he could hit the boy's prostate which made Carl let out a loud moan and press his hips back for more.

Daryl started to thrust faster and harder when he heard the sexy noises coming out of his partner. He could feel himself getting close so he started to stroke Carl's erection faster to get him ready to cum. To his surprise the boy came quite quickly.

Carl let out a loud moan and came all over the bed. When Daryl heard that he pulled out quickly and came hard all over Carl's back. He felt his exhaustion getting to him now after the day he had.

He looked at the boy, turned him over and crawled over him. Daryl leaned down and kissed him a few times on the lips. He got up and grabbed Carl in a bridal position, carrying him to the bathroom.

Daryl turned on the water and leaned Carl up against the wall in the shower.

Carl was in a daze, he was filled to the brim with absolute pleasure. He looked up at Daryl and held onto the man's shoulders to help him stay on his feet.

Daryl looked down at Carl and kissed him deeply before breaking it and whispering in his ear, "You're mine, don't you ever forget that."

* * *

 **Well there you go! Did you enjoy it? I did! Haha. I'm already working on the next chapter so stay tuned for the next one! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
